Hear Me
by Lindsiey
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Bella runs into unexpected people as she tries to journey to find Edward and the rest of the Cullens. pov is generally in Bella's but switches between Jacob, Alice, Edward, and a OC. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Empty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the amazing characters that are from Twilight or New Moon, although I wish I owned Edward :P, but those characters that you don't recognize from Stephenie Meyer's books I do own.

**You must have read Twilight and up to chapter 3 in New Moon. **

**Summary:** After Edward left Bella, she became a wandering soul, lost without the one person she thought would always be there. Months of loneliness pass by as if they never existed. After numerous flashbacks of Edward, she gets something unexpected. She sees him and the rest of the Cullens in a dream, traveling to an unknown place. She knew this wasn't a memory, it was something she's never seen before. With the slightest hope of getting him back, Bella goes to find him. She wasn't anything without him. When Alice forsees her decision, she runs to block her from the path they're taking. But Bella is determined.

***Note*** The story will be told in Bella's pov until the Cullens are introduced then it will Alternate between Bella and Edward, and a few with Alice. And any words that are centered and italicized are straight from the books Twilight and New Moon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that if you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work: You don't give up._

– _Anne Lamott_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: Empty

**Bella's POV**

I slammed my truck door shut as my feet sunk in the mud. It was raining. The usual for Forks, but I didn't make any attempt to escape from the cold droplets attacking me. I didn't pull my hood over my unkempt hair. I didn't run towards the front door. My feet simply dragged through the mud and I eventually got inside the house. I kicked off my boots and took off my jacket. I aimlessly made my way towards my bedroom, my hiding place. My hip bumped into the counter, but the stinging pain couldn't compare to what I felt in my heart. I opened the door and slowly shut it behind me. My backpack slipped from my fingers and landed against the floor with a soft thud.

I made my way towards the window near my bed. I pushed back the curtains and shoved the window open. The wind blew raindrops in my face but I kept staring out into the yard. I did this everyday. I'd keep the window open for him, hoping he would come back to me. But the aching pain never ceased. I closed my eyes and muttered a whisper.

"Please, Edward, come back." I knew that when I open my eyes, he wouldn't be there, so I kept them shut. His face sparkled through the darkness and he flashed the crooked smile that always dazzled me. Then my mind shifted to the memory of us in the meadow, when Edward revealed himself in the sunlight.

_His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. He lay perfectly still in the grass, his shirt open over his sculpted, incandescent chest, his scintillating arms bare. _

My heart fluttered as this memory passed through my mind.

_Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that that he would disappear like a mirage, too beautiful to be real…_

That's what happened. He disappeared. He was too beautiful to be real. That was all I was afraid of. I didn't care that he was a vampire and how at any minute he could kill me. I love him, I always will.

I heard Charlie's footsteps coming up the stairs and then a knock on the door. I opened my eyes to reality, which seemed less bright since Edward left, and I noticed tears had been sliding down my cheeks. My hands trembled as they brushed them away.

"Hey Bells, do you want some of that pasta left from last night?" he asked through the door. I walked over slowly and opened the door to peek out.

"The alfredo? Yeah, that would be fine Dad" I answered. He nodded and then went back down the stairs. I followed him down to the kitchen and set the table with cups and silverware. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed milk for us both, and then I poured it in the cups. Charlie placed the plates of steaming alfredo on the table. When I went to plop myself down on the chair my foot twisted behind the one of the legs of the table and I landed on the floor. I sighed as I pulled myself up carefully and sat in my chair. I twirled the pasta around my fork while we ate in silence.

"So, how was school today?" Charlie asked, not really knowing what else to say. I kept twirling the pasta.

"It was ok, I guess" I answered, not looking up from my plate.

"Did anything happen today?" he tried again. I glanced up at him and noticed that he had the concerned look in his eyes, but I shook my head.

"No, nothing at all." Nothing ever did happen now that the Cullens left, I'd rather have ravenous vampires tracking me down rather than have my heart crushed. Charlie's fork clinked against the plate as he placed it down.

"Bella, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself since that Cullen kid left. Maybe you should make plans with your friends. I know that Jacob would be more than willing to get you out of the house" he said. Maybe if I hang out with Jessica and Angela, or even Jacob, it will get my mind off of the reoccurring pain that has stained my memory, at least until I think of a plan to get Edward back.

"I might do that. Tomorrow is Friday after all" I told him, making my sorrowful monotone a little brighter. He turned his attention back to his plate, content with my answer.

When I was finished, I had only eaten half of the alfredo. I threw the rest in the trash can and peeked in the living room, where Charlie was lazily watching TV.

"Night Dad" I called out. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and my eyes stared at my door. My heart beated faster, my mind raced, and my palms became sweaty. Could Edward be there, waiting for me? I shut my eyes and inhaled quickly as I made my way up the stairs. I soon came face to face with my door. My forehead leaned against the hard wood and my eyes clenched shut.

"Please" I whispered. My shaking hands twisted the knob and I slowly pushed it open. My eyes opened and scanned the room in hope. But there was nothing but the chill lingering in my room. I sadly dragged the door shut as I went towards the bathroom. I didn't even bother turning on a light as I went to brush my teeth. When I returned to my lifeless bedroom, I changed into my pajamas and took place in front of the window. The rain had turned into snow. I sat and crossed my legs to get comfortable. The moon shined through the window and reflected in my eyes.

"Edward," my lips quivered when I spoke his name, "I know you're out there, somewhere. The memories aren't going away like you said," I bit my bottom lip as tears began to fall from my eyes, "If you still love me at all, please come back and stay with me, forever. I can't be without you." I knew that he couldn't hear me, but I wouldn't give up, I love him too much to do so.

My glossed eyes stared blankly at the moon. But something broke my trance. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood and leaned out the window to get a better look. Three large, black shapes flew across the moon.


	2. 1 Port Angeles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the amazing characters that are from Twilight or New Moon, although I wish I owned Edward :P, but those characters that you don't recognize from Stephenie Meyer's books I do own.

**You must have read Twilight and up to chapter 3 in New Moon. **

1. Port Angeles

**Bella's pov**

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed."_

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.

"Goodbye, Bella."

"Wait!" I cried out my final words to Edward. Tears fell from my eyes as the pain reawakened for a new day. I buried my face in my pillow and my eyelids clenched together, trying to hold back the tears, but the only thing I could see was him, darting as fast as a bullet away from me. I was tired of crying, but every time his face glowed in my mind they would start forming. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds all over again as his cold words repeated themselves over and over again,

"_It will be as if I never existed."_

But that was a lie. He was always in my mind. He's my drug and I'm still very addicted to him.

My alarm clock rang loudly. I lifted my head out of the tear – soaked pillow and stared at the blurred numbers, 6:30. Time to get ready for school.

I walked into Algebra with Mike and Angela. They were talking about the football game tonight, but my mind was elsewhere like it always is.

"Bella, are you going?" Mike asked. I looked over towards them and my eyebrows furrowed,

"Going where?" I asked mindlessly. Both of them laughed awkwardly, thinking that I'm some brainless buffoon.

"To the game, tonight at six?" Angela rephrased.

"Oh, probably not, I'm not much of a football fan. I just might go to Port Angeles" I replied. We sat in our seats next to each other and I opened to page that was written on the board. I huffed as I saw the quadratic formula spread on the page. Great, another day in math where I don't understand anything.

As Mrs. Crabtree droned on how to find 'x' I was lost, like I was locked in a dark room and finding a way out was impossible. I didn't know what to do with myself now that Edward was gone. It seemed as if my soul has left my body.

Once I got to lunch, things were a little better, only because I had food. I sat down to Jessica and Mike with Angela, Eric and Tyler. Angela and Eric were working on the newspaper feature, but weren't getting any good ideas. Jessica has joined the prom committee and since then, she has been peppy every minute of every day.

"So, I think that there should be like, a…," she stopped for a brief moment to think, "a Winter Ball before Christmas break." The guys were confused and they all just stared at here with a blank look.

"What's a Winter Ball?" Tyler asked as he took a manly bite into his burger. Jessica rolled her eyes at the stupidity and Angela scoffed.

"It's a dance, don't you guys think it'll be fun? Just like prom last year, except better," everyone nodded in agreement with her and she looked to me, "Bella, don't you agree?"

"Um, yeah, that sounds pretty cool" I answered, not knowing what to say because I'm a dancing idiot with two left feet. A big smile spread across her face.

"Great, I'll have to bring it up at committee tonight. And once it's final, we're going dress shopping" she giggled excitedly.

"You know, that's a great topic for the paper! We could have an article about the idea and have like a student poll" Angela offered. That comment made Jessica bounce in her chair with pure joy.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing! Mike, I could be starting a new tradition here at Forks High" she laughed. Everyone laughed with her, and I just weakly bit into my apple and then sat as a witness to the rest of their conversation.

Once the day was over, I walked to the parking lot alone. My truck was parked next to Tyler's van. I opened the passenger side door and threw in my bag. When I slammed the door shut, my eyes almost veered over to where Edward's Volvo would park, but I quickly shut them and cautiously walked over to the driver's side. I got inside my truck and turned the key. The low, but ferocious grumbling came from the engine and I backed out and escaped school for another weekend.

I decided to go to La Push to see if Jacob wanted to go to Port Angeles tonight. I know he hangs out with Quil and Embry after school. Half way through my drive it started to downpour. At this point, if he were here, Edward would have convinced me to let him drive. But when I glanced next to me, all that was sitting there was my bag. I bit my lip as I turned to stare at the road, but my concentration was still on Edward.

My vision blurred as tears started to form and I closed my eyes for what seemed like a second. When I opened them, my foot became like lead and slammed down on the brakes. My tires skidded against the soaked pavement and the back of my truck fishtailed. When my truck finally came to a stop I was sideways in the road with the monster glaring through my window. I cut the engine and the curiosity in me rolled down the passenger's side window. My pupils widened when I could see the beast clearly. It had large, yellow eyes that shined greatly against its black fur. Its teeth, every one looking like fangs, were bared, like it was trying to protect its property. The ears were laid down and it clicked. This monster that was staring menacingly at me was some kind of wolf, a very big wolf. Its ear perked up as it heard a distant sound and responded with a long howl, and then it romped through the woods. I shakily let out a breath that I'd been holding. My fingers grasped the key and turned the engine on. Then I sped out of there, like a criminal escaping the scene of a crime.

When I reached La Push High, it had stopped raining so hard by then, I slowly pulled up to the front parking lot and noticed three extremely tall guys standing in front of the school, looking at me with smiles on their faces. Two of the guys had long hair, but the tallest had shorter hair. I squinted and noticed that it was Jacob. I turned off the engine quickly and hopped out of the truck. I started to sprint my way over to them, but as usual, I tripped over my own feet. But I wasn't met by the cold pavement; instead I was greeted by warmth.

"Watch where you're walking Bella, I wouldn't want Charlie to pull his shotgun on me because I let you get a cut here" he laughed. He pulled me up with one arm.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up at him and I still didn't believe that this was him. "Jacob, have you been eating miracle grow or something? You're like two feet taller than the last time I saw you!" He chuckled as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess that's what my dad has been sneaking in my food. So what brought you down here today? I haven't seen or heard from you in about a month or two" he asked. I sighed, realizing that I have been out of it since Edward left.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out down in Port Angeles today?" I offered. A wide, sparkling smile spread across his face.

"Sure, that'd be great. Can we stop by my place so my dad knows?" he questioned and I nodded in response. "Cool, let's g--," he stopped talking when he looked over his shoulder. A new kid came running from the forest to the side of the school. I saw Jacob's jaw clench and his fists tighten. "Bella, get in your truck." He marched over to Quil and Embry as the other guy came running towards them. I stood there watching but nothing was happening because Jacob knew that I was there. I opened the door and got in, but my eyes didn't move from the group. I saw the kid's lips quiver as he tried to explain himself for something. I could tell that he was in trouble for something. I saw his hand lowly fling to my truck and at that point, Jacob had the guy's shirt gripped in his hands and he yelled in his face. The new kid turned to stare at me apologetically. My mouth dropped as I could clearly see the color of his eyes. They were yellow. This wasn't possible, it's just a coincidence. I don't know what I would do if I had to deal with another group of mythical beings. My concentration was broken by the opening of the door on the other side of me. Jacob climbed inside and his head almost touched the ceiling of the car.

"Sorry 'bout that, there were…complications" he said. I turned the key and the roar of the engine started, and I slowly backed out of the space.

"Oh," I didn't really know what else to say, "Who is he anyways?" I pulled out onto the road slowly and made my way towards the Black's house.

"His name is Mike, he's new to La Push. He doesn't really understand _the rules_" he briefly explained. My eyebrows furrowed to how he emphasized 'the rules'.

"There are rules to hanging out with you?" I asked, "I'm not breaking any, am I?" He laughed loudly, almost like a howl.

"Nah, you're not breaking any rules," I gave a fake sigh of relief, but still wondered about the answer to the first question, "So why did you want to bring me to Port Angeles?"

"Well, Charlie has been wanting me to get out of the house an--"  
"And we're just hanging out so Charlie will get off your back?" he asked. I shook my head immediately. That wasn't the case, I really did want to hang out with him, I just wanted to do it when I felt more like myself.

"No, this is a leginament hang out, I haven't talked to you in forever" I said. I looked over to him and he was snickering to himself. "What's so funny?" His dark eyes glanced up at me.

"You are. I wasn't being serious; I mean even if that was the reason, I wouldn't care. At least I get a chance to be with you" he admitted. I knew my cheeks were turning a light pink.

"I really thought you were serious, and if that were true I would have to punch you" O laughed. Again he let out a howling chuckle.

"Please, you'd hurt yourself more than me!" I nodded in agreement and we laughed together. We stopped by his house quickly, to let Billy know that I wasn't kidnapping his son.

*7 pm, Port Angeles*

"That was probably the worst movie I've seen" Jacob howled. He threw the empty tub of popcorn in the trash along with our empty sodas.

"Did you really expect for a movie called 'Don't Look In The Basement' to actually be good? It was a B rated movie made in 1973, of course it's going to be so cheesy it hurts" I laughed. Jacob stopped and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm hungry" he said. I chuckled to myself.

"Really? You just ate all the popcorn!" I said. He looked over to me and rolled his eyes.

"You had a few pieces Bella, besides I'm a growing boy!" We saw that there was a small restaurant across the street and Jacob grabbed my hand as we walked towards the building. His hand was soft around mine and the incredible heat made my entire body warm.

"Don't you ever get cold?" I asked randomly. He looked back at me with his eyebrows raised and he scoffed.

"Never, I'm always warm" he told me. We stepped into the restaurant and someone brought us to a booth by the Christmas lighted window. There was a relaxing song playing in the background. We opened the menus and looked over them silently.

"So how do you cope?" I heard Jacob ask. I knew exactly to what he was referring to, but I decided to pretend like I didn't.

"Cope with what?" I asked. I heard him place his menu against the table and his hand pulled mine down. His deep brown eyes gazed into mine.

"You know what" he said. I slumped in my chair and crossed my arms. My eyes stared blankly at the Christmas lights next to us.

"I don't" I clearly stated. I bit down on the side of my cheek gently as I felt tears starting to form.

"Bella, you can't just sit back and not do anything. He left you and you have to get over it. I know that in the past months you haven't been talking to anyone really, Charlie talks about it all the time with my dad. But you need to start being Bella again, not just a shell. You have to get ov--"

"You have no idea how much I love him Jacob. I know that I'll never get over him unless he comes back to me, or if I find him somewhere. He's the other half of me. So getting over him is just not an option" I told him, almost in tears.

"Listen, I know that you love him, but he's just some bloodsucker who left because it was convenient for him an--" My hands slammed on the table.

"Wait, bloodsucker?" I asked. "Do you believe in those 'stupid legends' now?" His jaw clenched and his eyes closed.

"That's not important. I'm going to protect you from this happening to you again, I'm not letting you get hurt like this again" he said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I stood up from my chair and started towards the door. "Bella, where are you going?"

"Home" I called out behind me. I heard him charging up behind me.

"You have to take me with you" he said. I shook my head.

"No I don't, I think you can walk" I spurted out coldly. I shoved the door open and made my way to the truck.

I opened the door to my truck and slammed it as I got in. I balled my hands into fists and repeatedly hit the steering wheel. If Jacob supposedly didn't believe in those Quilette legends, then why would he call Edward a 'bloodsucker'. There was something different with him, more than just a growth spurt. I turned on the ignition and made my way towards home.


	3. 2 Intentions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the amazing characters that are from Twilight or New Moon, although I wish I owned Edward :P, but those characters that you don't recognize from Stephenie Meyer's books I do own.

**You must have read Twilight and up to chapter 3 in New Moon. **

2. Intentions

**Bella's pov**

"_Legend claims that we descended from wolves"_

My hands gripped at the steering wheel and my foot floored the gas pedal as I tried to push the speed past sixty, but failed. My headlights dimly lit the ghostly road ahead of me. Jacob's words repeated in my head, if he is a Quileute, who are descendants from wolves, would that make him a werewolf? I shook my head quickly. It's not possible. Jacob cannot be a monster. But why would he start believing that Edward was a vampire when he thought that was just a silly story before?

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine quickly. I shoved the door open and slammed it shut behind me as my feet began to sink into the mud. My feet sloshed clumsily up to the porch and I opened the front door. When I walked in I saw Charlie sitting at the table with the phone in his hand.

"Jacob has called three times wondering if you were okay, maybe you shou--"

"No, I'm not going to call him, I don't even want to talk to him. He can jump off a cliff for all I care" I fumed. I placed my hand against the frame as I kicked off my shoes. My arms crossed against my chest. How did he get back to La Push so fast? Port Angeles is an hour drive from here and he walked, or ran. My truck may be slow, but not that slow.

"Well what did he do?" Charlie asked. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and tramped over to the stairs.

"He just said something he shouldn't have." As I tried to storm upstairs, I tripped over my own foot and the carpet met my face. I lifted myself up and continued my trek to my room.

When I made it there, I slammed the door shut. I dropped the water bottle as my bag slipped off of my shoulder. My fingers pulled at the zipper of my trashbag-like raincoat. I huffed when I decided I was fed up with it and just peeled it over my head, then throwing it in the corner. I grabbed my water bottle and took a big gulp and then turned on my ancient computer, which I haven't done in a while. As I sat in the stiff chair, a cold gust of wind blew against me. I walked over to my bed and shoved a sweatshirt on. As I turned back to go to the computer, I saw something move outside in the corner of my eye. I went back to the window so fast that I hit my forehead bottom of the window. I held my breath as my eyes frantically searched the darkness, but I couldn't see the pale face I'd been missing. I sighed and turned away from the window again, but I heard the sound of leaves rustling and branches breaking. I spun to look out the window.

"Who's there?" I called out quietly. The shadowed figure leaned out from the tree and the moon lit half of his face. But that was the only thing needed for me to know it was Jacob. "Go away!" I hissed.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't want it to come out so rudely. I just haven't been myself lately. So I just wanted you to know that I was so--"

"I don't care about your meaningless apology," I leaned further out the window, "I need answers."

"That can wait for another day" he said firmly. I shook my head, I wasn't going to settle for a later time, I needed to know now.

"No, I need the truth Jacob, whether you like it or not." He began to climb down from the tree. If he was going to runaway, then I was going to chase after him. I exhaled deeply as I could feel my heart starting to beat faster. I lifted my feet out onto the roof. I saw Jacob's moon glistened eyes stare at me.

"Bella, don't!" he shouted. As I started to move to sit on the roof, I foot slid from under me. I slammed the back of my head on the edge of the sill as I started to fall towards the ground. Time seemed to pass slowly, like I was supposed to experience a painful ending as I was crushed to the ground below. My arms flailed around trying to grasp onto a shingle, but my little fingers didn't hold anything. I could hear the leaves and branches again in a distance. Has Jacob left me to fall off the roof?

Just as I could feel my feet hang over the edge, a sudden warmth smothered me. I just realized that my eyes were clenched shut, and I opened them slowly. I saw Jacob above me, but it almost didn't look like him at all. His eyes were completely black and his jaw was clenched at he glared down at me. I could feel his fingers pinning my arms down and my skin felt like it was burning through my shirt. I opened my mouth, waiting for a sound to come out, but it didn't. I gazed into his eyes as the white returned and they became the dark brown I'd been used to.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"How did you do that?" I spurted. He rolled his eyes.

"I just jumped Bella" he answered. I scoffed at his excuse.

"That tree is at least 15 feet away from here! Now tell me the truth Jacob" I demanded. I felt him lift me into his arms and before I knew it, I was standing in my room. He still stood on the room out side of my window and we glared at each other in silence until he head darted to look over his shoulder.

"The truth can wait, I have to go," he said. As I was about to argue he cut me off, "I'll be back tomorrow morning to see you. But you have to promise me two things before I go." I sighed and nodded reluctantly. "You have to close and lock this window tonight, right after I leave, and you don't go falling off any more roofs, I can't be worrying about you all night." I hesitated in my answer. If I closed my window, then there is a possibility that Edward won't be here in the morning. But what if something dangerous was out there? Something much stronger than me, or Jacob, or even Edward. I nodded quickly, almost feeling regret afterwards.

I barely noticed that he scurried off of my roof. I stood, frozen, in front of the open window as fresh tears began to surface. My fingers twitched as the touched the wooden frame. As I pushed down with my weight, I saw flames in the distance and a paleness glinting beneath it. Victoria. I shoved the window down and fumbled with the lock, but finally clasped it. My eyes focused on the spot where she was, and I could imagine her amused face, her dark smile arriving, and then she dashed away. I shut the curtains and slowly sunk over to my computer. There was a mail icon in the corner and I clicked it. I had two new emails, which were both from Renee. I read the most recent one from 4:30 today.

Bella,  
Are you alright Sweetie? I'm worried about you, please send me an email back, or I'm calling the house.  
Love Mom

I pressed reply and started typing.

Mom,  
I'm fine, there's no need to call. Sorry I haven't been on the computer for a while, I just haven't been myself for the past few months. How's Jacksonville? I'll talk to you later. Miss you  
Love Bella

I hit send and then opened my slower than death internet. I took another gulp of water and stared at the white screen. I replayed the rescue in my mind, trying to find logical reasons to how he was able to save me. As much as I racked my brain, I couldn't think of anything. Only the illogical surfaced. Jacob could be a werewolf. I sat up in my seat when the browser got a partial picture of my homepage on it. I typed in my favorite search engine. My fingers laid on the keys and I sighed. This seems so familiar. This is how I found out Edward was a vampire. Did I really want to know if there were yet more creatures that actually exist? Or did I want to be an ignorant human like everyone else? I sighed.

"Since when have I been like anyone else?" I asked myself. My fingers pressed in 'How to recognize a werewolf'. When I pressed search, thousands of sites popped up in a list, but the first link looked promising.

I clicked the link and there was a list of signs of how to tell. My eyes scanned over the words for physical signs: excessively hairy bodies, an unusually long third finger on each hand, protruding teeth, increased warmth. I scrolled down to behavioral signs: insomnia, unprovoked anger, feeling a need to protect, and increasing aggression. I scrolled down to more signs, where I found an answer for the rescue: increased ability of jumping and running. But some things didn't fit. One sign was 'an unnatural dread of all water' and living in Washington certainly means rain. I yawned and then clicked the close button. I realized that nearly killing myself made me really tired. I turned the computer off and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I walked out of the bedroom, I noticed Charlie's door was shut, meaning he's gone to bed for the night. I quickly got ready for bed. When I changed into my oversized t-shirt and pajama pants, I threw my clothes in the hamper and went back to my bedroom. I sunk into my bed and stared at my ceiling. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight because the window was shut. The sound of the breeze blowing in wasn't there like it was every other night. And there wasn't the faint hope I held every night in my mind that Edward would appear in the night.

I sighed as I shut my eyes and tried to block out everything, but I couldn't. His face was always there when I shut my eyes. His beautiful, flawless face and my favorite crooked smile. I could feel the cold on my fingertips as I saw myself touching his skin. And I could feel his hard lips on mine as we shared a kiss. This dream made me feel like I was living the whole experience again, which meant it would be harder to choke back the sobs in the morning. And I was right. When I woke in the morning, I wasn't greeted by his melodic voice or his dazzling eyes. I pushed myself into the corner and cradled my legs. I felt the tears cascade down my cheeks and fall to my arms.

"Edward," I sobbed, "why did you leave me?" I asked this question every day. If he loved me like he said he did before, than how could he leave? If my scent was as addicting as a drug, then how could he have run away from me? He was strong though, and stubborn. I heard the faint sound of a knock coming from the front door. I crawled from the corner to peek out the window and noticed Charlie's cruiser was gone and there wasn't any other car in the driveway. I wiped the tears away with the sleeve of my shirt and made my way downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I stumbled over to the door and opened it. I was greeted by a more cheerful Jacob. But when his eyes fell upon my puffy, red ones, he became more serious.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked. I opened the door further so he could come in.

"No better than usual" I mumbled. He shut the door behind him and came up beside me when I reached for the cereal box. He reached out his hand and grabbed it for me.

"I'll get you your breakfast while you can go get dressed, alright?" he offered. I looked down as his hand on the box and noticed that third finger was as long as his middle finger. I made a mental checkmark next to that sign and nodded. I made my way upstairs and went into my bedroom. I just slipped on my red sweater and a pair of jeans, then pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. My nose was red and so were my eyes. I sighed as I realized how deranged I look, maybe that's why he left, and he saw that he could have better than me. I splashed my face with water and dried it. I went back to the kitchen and saw Jacob sitting at the table with my breakfast ready like he said. I sat across from him and started to eat.

"So I thought we could go hang out at the beach today, the weather isn't going to be too rainy this afternoon" he said. I nodded and I continued to stuff my face. "And maybe tomorrow we can hang at my house, if you want." I put my spoon down in my bowl and I looked up into his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. His eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to be with me everyday? I mean, I'm fine if you don't want to be with a mope like me for 24 hours an--"

"Bella, I told you already. My intentions are to be with you so you don't end up getting hurt, or worse. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I let you unprotected." His voice was smooth as he tried to convince me to his reason. Another mental check next to the feel for giving protection. In response to him, I said nothing, I just shoved my mouth with more cheerios.


End file.
